What You Wish For
by brodie-wan
Summary: After Jack leaves at the end of 'Namaste', Sawyer and Juliet discuss his visit.


**LOST: What You Wish For**

As he nodded to Kate and turned his back on her, Sawyer reentered his house. His mind was swirling with the drama of the day and he was glad it was over. When he had seen Kate on the point, when he had seen them all, he was glad they were back. Now, he wasn't quite sure how they were going to fit into the life he had created for himself and the remaining survivors.

He had been waiting; waiting for three years for John to come back. Right before the giant bald rabbit disappeared down his hole, Sawyer had begun to respect the man and believe that he knew what he was doing. Strange thing, that. They crazy old timer seemed in his own world most of the time. His single minded obsession over the island and its mystical properties had gotten almost as annoying as Jack's single minded obsession of getting them all off the island. And where was the Doc now? Coming into his house after three years and demanding action on his terms. Not this time, Hos. He was surprised that Jack didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe the fight had gone out of him. Maybe leaving and coming back was too much. Hell, who knows when it comes to the Doc?

Where the hell was John? Dead? That's what Jack said and the others confirmed it. He didn't want to believe it. If Locke was dead, then…what? What was next? What were they doing here in Dharmaville, if there wasn't something more to the story? Dammit, John what happened.

Sawyer let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his loose brown hair. He looked up and saw Juliet leaning against the doorway, her arms folded, but a questioning look of sympathy on her beautiful face.

"Weren't you a little hard on his, James?" she said, tilting her chin in his direction and smiling.

"Hell no, Honey," he replied, a hint of defensiveness in his tone. "He came in here and started demanding things. That doesn't work with me."

"I heard 'you reacted' and 'people died'", she said, softly.

He looked at her coolly. "They did," he said flatly.

Juliet gave an affirming nod and said: "Okay." But Sawyer knew she had more to say.

"What?" he asked, though not too forcefully.

"He doesn't know you, James," she began. "Know only thinks he knows the man you were three years ago."

"That might be, Jules. But he seems like the same old Jack to me."

"Maybe," she said, turning and disappearing into the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have a beer," he replied following her and taking a seat at the table.

She popped the cap and placed the can in front of him. She sat down.

"What do we do now, James?" she asked in earnest, stretching her back by pushing her own beer toward the center of the table, resting her elbows on the edge.

"That's a question for tomorrow," he said, staring into her blue eyes, covering her hands with his own.

She smiled broadly. That killer smile. The one destroyed him every time he saw it. When she smiled, this smile anyway, he could see her heart. And wanted to see it. He wanted to please her. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted her to be happy.

He had sensed her confusion and maybe even a little fear when he broke the news to her this morning. But everything had happened so fast, they hadn't had a chance to talk about it. He would never suggest she was scared. This was Jules. She had a better poker face than he did, and that was saying something.

"You're giving me the smile," he taunted playfully. "You know what it does to me."

"I do?" she whispered innocently, knitting her brown and acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "What smile are you speaking of, Sir."

She flashed it again.

He sobered at her effort to please him. He stood and rounded the small Formica topped table and kneeled beside her.

She turned and looked down into his eyes.

He took her hands from the table and rested then on her thighs. He placed his hands over hers.

"What's going on, James?" she asked, unsure what he was going to say.

"Don't worry about her, understand? It's you. As far as I'm concerned, it's always been you."

She wasn't expecting this. But it was a testament to him that he knew she needed it. Tears welled in her eyes, and as one darted down her cheek, he rose from his haunches and caught it with his thumb.

"Now, now, none of that," he jibed. "You're embarassin' me."

She choked out a laugh through the emotion and cupped his face in her hands. He lips touched his as they had some many times before. But this was a soft moment. He knew it. She definitely knew it. The kisses intensified as each mouth opened allowing the other to explore and consume.

Juliet pulled away, breaking the kisses and eliciting a moan of protest from Sawyer.

"Something wrong?" has asked, breathless.

"Not at all," she replied, with equally shallow breath. "I have something for you."

"For me?" he replied half heartedly, wondering about the timing of her present.  
"What more could I want?"

She rolled her eyes at that and stood taking his hand. She tugged lightly and leading him into the living room.

"Wrong way, Darlin'," he said, pointing down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"Shhh," she whispered, raising a finger to her lips and tossing him a wink. She led him to his favorite reading chair, in set against the window in the back of the room.

"Jul-"

"Quiet, James," she declared with enough force for him to arch his eyebrows in wonder before closing his mouth.

She raised her hand to his collar, her hand slipping under his shirt and tracing the line of his shoulder on both sides. Quickly retrieving her hands, she found the top button of his shirt and unfastened it.

When the shirt was off, she pushed him down onto the chair. It wasn't large, but it as sturdy. For her purposes, it would need to be.

When it was over, the two of them lay wrapped in a blanket on the floor of the living room. Neither spoke for a long time.

Sawyer kissed her lightly on the lips, ending with a nibble on her bottom lip. She yelped at the bite which was a little harder than she expected.

"Hey! What was that for?" she barked more harshly than she meant to.

"It was a love bite," he said. "It was a too hard, huh? Sorry."

Since they were in close quarters, she gave him a little head but.

"Ow!" He whined, bringing a hand which was previously resting on Juliet's behind, up to rub his forehead.

"Sorry," she said through a giggle.

He regarded her with his silly grin. "So now that you know that I still love you, I just wanted to make sure that your defense of the Doc earlier was purely academic."

She didn't respond other than to draw her head back and rock him with a serious head but.

"Dammit, Jules!" he roared, rolling from under the covers and bringing both hand to his forehead.

"Any questions?" she asked, smiling the smile ad sitting up on her elbow.

The following morning over breakfast the two discussed how they would approach the returnees. Some kind of plan would have to be devised. The purge was coming in a few short years and if Daniel was right, there was nothing they could do about it. As for Jack, Kate, and Hugo, they had better be patient. There was no quick fix. Was there ever? Without Locke and his damn spiritual connect to this place, their next steps were just another log on the fire of the island's mysteries.


End file.
